


The True Monsters

by the_ineffable_shipper



Series: SPN OC Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hunter parents don't have to abuse or neglect their kids, Hunters & Hunting, Matthew is a good dad, Matthew's first wife dies, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Pro-Monsters, also the asshole hunter villain probably dies too, and it is shown that most hunters are bad, anti-hunters, but the villain is also a hunter, mostly - Freeform, the main character is a hunter and a good guy, they aren't all John Winchester, unlike John Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ineffable_shipper/pseuds/the_ineffable_shipper
Summary: Matthew Connors is a Hunter, he has been ever since his beloved wife, Lily Connors, was killed by a monster.  For a few years, he thought that all monsters were evil, like Hunters tend to, but something happened to change that; Two somethings, actually:The first one: His son, Scott Connors, turned out to be a psychic.  And, unlike some parents, his kid comes before his beliefs(in this case, his beliefs about the supernatural).  If his kid is supernatural, then not everyone who is supernatural can be evil, because his kid is anything but.And the second one: He was called up by a Hunting buddy of his, Walter Conrad, to go take out a couple of 'dangerous monsters' in another town.  What he found when he went to confront the 'dangerous monsters' gave him the shock of his life, and turned everything he thought he knew about the world of Hunters and Monsters on its head.
Relationships: Matthew Connors (OC) & Lily Connors (OC) & Scott Connors (OC), Matthew Connors (OC) & Scott Connors (OC), Matthew Connors (OC) & Scott Connors (OC) & Donna Carlisle (OC) & Tabitha Carlisle (OC), Matthew Connors (OC) / Donna Carlisle (OC), Matthew Connors (OC) / Lily Connors (OC), Matthew Connors (OC) and Katherine 'Kat' Connors (OC), OC & OC, OC/OC, OMC/OFC, Scott Connors (OC) & Tabitha Carlisle (OC)
Series: SPN OC Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027260





	The True Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Like A Different Perspective, this one is pretty anti-Hunter, or at least, against the Hunter ideology and beliefs, though it is not against every individual Hunter(the main protag of this is a Hunter, after all).
> 
> This is essentially a story of a Hunter realizing that, to the non-humans, HE is the 'monster', and, unlike some Hunter characters, being horrified at this discovery. This, along with finding out that his son is 'supernatural', push him into changing his views, and becoming a different kind of Hunter; one who ONLY kills the irredeemably evil monsters, and who even saves good monsters who are being targeted by the 'wipe out all monsters' type of Hunters.
> 
> In this story, you can see that Hunter parents don't have to be abusive/neglectful assholes(like John Winchester), that most Hunter ideology is wrong, that sentient non-humans are people too, and that even a Hunter can change their beliefs.

Matthew Connors had just tucked his 11-year-old son, Scott Connors, into bed, when he heard the phone ring. 

  
"Ugh, who could be calling at this time of night?" He grumbled as he picked up the phone. "Connors residence, who is this?" "Matt? It's me Walt. I got a case for ya. I'd take care of it myself, but my leg got fucked up pretty bad on my last case, and I ain't gonna be able to Hunt for a while." "I'll handle it, you just stay off that leg" "Thanks man, I owe ya one" "Yeah, yeah, now tell me where it is, and anything you know about it".   
  
Walt ratted off a location and a few details, while Matt wrote it all down on a pad of paper. "I got it, I'll head out tomorrow if I can" "One last thing before ya go, whatever it is, it's really dangerous. I heard that other hunters have tried to kill 'em, but they never came back" "I'll be careful Walt, I promise. See ya later, man, and stay off that leg!" Matt heard Walk chuckle as he hung up the phone. Looks like he's got a new case now, Matt just hopes that his sister will be able to watch his son for him while he's gone.

* * *

The next day, Matt explained to Scott that he had to go on a Hunting trip for one of his friends. When the kid asked him if he was really going to kill the monster, he promised him that he would _only_ kill it if it was really evil, though, according to Walt, it was. After he comforted his son, he dropped him off at his sister Kat's house, before starting the drive to the town the Hunt was in.  
  
He blasted some rock music while he drove, banging his head to the beat and tapping in the steering wheel. He honestly loved driving, even if he didn't like the killing things part of his job the way he used to. He knew that not all supernaturals were evil. The couldn't be; his _son_ was supernatural, and Scott was as far from evil as you could get! When he was younger, Scott cried when he saw a stray cat kill a mouse, he would _never_ be like those monsters that kill and eat people without remorse.  
  
Matt shook himself out of his thoughts, so that he could mentally review the case on the way to the town. According to his buddy, several people had been killed, and Walt had narrowed it down to a couple people in the town. He'll do some more research once he gets there. After a while, he eventually made it to the town. Once he got there, he pulled into the hotel parking lot, and checked into a room.   
  
While at the hotel, he did some research, and got the address of the people Walt said were the 'monsters'. The next day, he packed his Hunter gear, and set out for the house.


End file.
